Christmas Fort
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Fragileshipping. Some presents are small. Like a kind word or some hot chocolate.


QE:After begging for a prompt we were given Christmas for DevanSnape

E.S.P:We own nothing.

Evestar:But It was fun to write.

* * *

It had taken the white hair male two days to convince Yami to stay over for Christmas eve. Yugi took two sentences. The only reason he could do it was because he had no family and they were spending the rest of Christmas with Yugi's family and friends. Their Grandpa was ok with it as it meant he could sleep in for once as he didn't have to open the shop or had a hyperactive child demanding for him to get up so presents can be opened. He wondered why he had caved.

Nervous hands rang through tri-coloured hair. Their relationship hadn't been the most physical in the world but the comfort and the ease of being next to each other was worth it. Now Ryou expected them to share a sleeping space. He thinks that's what he was expecting. Yugi was no help and just kept leaving him vaguely crude messages.

The apartment wasn't that well decorated, not compared to his house, where as Yugi and their friends took a couple of hours to decorate the huge pine tree, Ryou had a small fibre optic tree left in a dark corner. Tinsel was taped to doors and a wreath on the front door but that was it for Ryou. He had half expected a winter wonder land but he shouldn't have known better.

"Hey." Came a soft voice from the door. "Penny for your thoughts."

He shook his head and lifted the blanket to their pillow fort before ducking in. The taller male followed after him like a ghost.

It had taken them all afternoon to move the furniture about. He had never made a pillow fort before but after Ryou had explained one he made in the garden once with his sister he had to make one. They had raided all the pillows and blankets from all the rooms. Surprisingly the first room they raided was Amane's. Blankets were taped to the top the sofa and chairs and quilts and pillows covered the floor. They crashed out on the floor and cuddled up to one another. There wasn't that much room to spread out.

Yami took a deep breath and kissed Ryou. It was still a novelty to him that he could. "You ok?"

A small nod. Ryou unlocked his phone so a soft light filled their little den. Yami could hide the smile when he noticed it was the picture of them on the Ferris wheel on their first date.

"Happy memories." Ryou whispered. He rested his head against the nook of smaller male's neck. The awful sweater he was wearing was so soft and comfy. Due to someone's heating breaking in the afternoon they were both layered up like polar bears. "Thank you."

"Anytime." As he moved the puzzle behind him so not to stab either of them with it.

They lay quietly like that until they both drifted off.

Yami's eyes fluttered open sometime later. He was pleasantly surprised he felt comfortable enough to sleep but was annoyed by the temperature and lack of Ryou. He huffed and pressed a button on Ryou's phone to brighten up the hide away. He looked confused at a neatly wrapped box with a note on next to his head. Sitting up awkwardly he looked at the note. It read simply to Yami from Santa.

He didn't remember if he knew someone called santa. He would have asked Yugi but he was in deep sleep and wouldn't wake up. Inside were cards. More specifically his friend's cards. The one's that they were trapped in. His blood ran cold. He looked around for any sign of Ryou. Whoever this santa was he could still be in the apartment. He ducked out of the fort and shivered in the sudden cold.

Listening quietly he heard movement near the bathroom. He grabbed the broom from kitchen and stalked down the hallways. He tried to calm his breathing down and tried to think logically. Whoever this person was he probably put everyone's souls into the cards and was coming for his and Yugi's.

The toilet flushed and the tap turned on and off again. He raised the broom over his head.

The door opened and he brought the broom down.

There was a scream and he got punched and as the pain flared out across the bridge of his nose he fell backwards in surprise.

"Yami?" He blinked and saw the outline of a familiar person. "What the hell?"

It all tumbled out of him and he dragged the taller male down. He whispered about how scared he was this santa person took him away and how much he missed him and how much he wished he had checked because he couldn't believe he had hurt his boyfriend.

After a while of silence and shivering Ryou finally spoke. "Didn't Yugi explain about Christmas?"

"About presents and decorations yeah."

Ryou nodded. "Come on let's get hot chocolate and hide in the fort." Yami couldn't read the expression in his voice and quietly freaked out.

While the mug spun around the microwave Ryou finally spoke. "Santa is a jolly fat man people tell children to explain where presents came from. I knew our gifts are at Yugi's house but thought the cards were really soppy and stupid so I wanted it to be more of a surprise. Sorry." He whispered. His voice breaking up more and more he spoke.

"You remembered everyone cards."

"They are your friends and they make you happy and I thought you'd like something to remind you of them to carry with you."

He accepted the hot chocolate. "Silly angel. I don't need anything like that. I remember all of you because you are the most important people to me. I wouldn't have thought any less of you if you had just given them to me."

Ryou nodded and blushed slightly. "I know but it felt silly."

Yami kissed him again. "So."

"You're a pharaoh you are supposed to have nice things not silly mementos."

"I have no memories of being a pharaoh and I thought that didn't matter."

"It doesn't but sometimes I don't feel good enough for you." Tears were building slightly in Ryou's eyes.

"You are right. You aren't good enough for me." He felt bad saying that but he had a good reason. "You are too good for me and I'm glad you are with me."

They hugged at stayed like that for a while. Mainly because it was cold and he was scared Ryou's tears were going to freeze to his face.

After a bit Yami spoke up. "Fort."

"Fort."

Neither of them cared to explain why Yugi had a bruise across his face. Yugi wasn't impressed because every time he sneezed it hurt. No one else in the gang could get it out of them.

"What the hell were you up to?" He asked Ryou when they had five minutes peace.

A smirk passed his lips. "Doesn't matter."

Later that night Yami caved but only because Ryou wasn't there to back him up. Yugi felt bad for laughing but he never expected that.


End file.
